Tomorrow's Broken
by Erin Koller
Summary: A test of friendship and love will always keep them on their toes. For people who would give anything to be with each other, how does one not fall apart? How will anyone ever believe in fairy tales and happy endings if sin is their doing?
1. One and Maybe Only

Erin Koller

**Yellow Rose**

*You had me at my best; he had me at my worst.*

A test of friendship and love will always keep them on their toes. For people who would give anything to be with each other, how does one not fall apart? How will anyone ever believe in fairy tales and happy endings if sin is their doing?

A PUCKLEBERRY FANFICTION

GLEE IS DEFINITELY, ABSOLUTELY AND 100 PERCENT NOT MINE, IF IT WERE, PUCKLEBERRY WOULD RULE THE SHOW AND PEZBERRY OR FABERRY FRIENDSHIP WOULD LIKELY APPEAR ON IT AS WELL. THE CHARACTERS, NOAH PUCKERMAN, FINN HUDSON, RACHEL BERRY, SANTANA LOPEZ AND KURT HUMMEL, OON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY, GLEE'S CREATOR. MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Chapter 1:

One and Maybe Only

"_I wasn't always sure of how I feel. Normally, I was the girl who knew the things she wanted. Now, I am not so sure what I wanted. I can't even imagine what the world will feel like if we aren't together. I can't even handle if he left me for some woman, or if he found out. Is it wrong for me to fall in love with two different people? Is it bad? Am I a horrible person? I am, I know. Now, him here by my side, loving me with all of his heart, makes me sick to my stomach. But I can't leave him, I love him. I can't leave them, I love them both. Both."_ Rachel thought while tears falling down from her eyes. She quietly wiped it away, hoping she didn't wake her boyfriend. She realizes she must stop daydreaming and get back to reality. Its 8:00am and her class starts at 11, she should get ready now. She softly kissed his cheek and suddenly jumped when he wrapped his arms around her. She tried so hard not cry.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said. He was always into complimenting her. She wasn't complaining or anything but because she felt guilty she wanted him to stop.

"Good morning" she said, sounded more aggravated than pleased.

"What's wrong" he knew something was up; she was a girl who breathes in beautiful remarks.

"Nothing, I'm just… I'm gonna be late, I have to get ready and I have a lot to finish… "she rambled. Suddenly she was standing beside the bed, getting her clothes off the floor and putting it on.

"aw, Rach. You're not gonna be late. C'mere" he said softly while he stands up half-naked. This boy who was 6ft tall and his boyish charms would instinctively draw her back to his arms. But now she's not feeling it. She doesn't want to be near him. She was afraid of what she might do or say.

"Finn, please. I have to go" she said while she grabs her bag and walk to the door.

"okay, Rach, call me?"

"okay"

She walks out of his apartment. His place was nice but quite small for a tall guy in New York. They were in New York, five of them. When she left Lima after their senior year and had taken up performing arts in Julliard, she knew she would leave all of her closest friends behind except for Kurt, of course. She was just as surprised as Kurt when she found out that 2 of her _enemies_-turned-best friends would also be attending a university in New York, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. She remembered the time when she was sure that her stay in New York would be hell like her stay in Ohio.

"_My life is unfair, I swear someone really wants me to be miserable throughout my entire life" she said with her hands above her head while pacing back and forth in her bedroom._

"_You can start the drama in New York, my dear." Kurt said as he was reading the new issue of OK! Magazine. _

"_Kurt, you don't understand. Noah and Santana actually like you, as a matter of fact, they will like anyone but me" she said while she sat down on her desk chair. Her room was almost empty; she was packing since last week. _

"_Diva, you're overreacting" he said while he was taking a moment to appreciate all the celebrities. "Besides you will never see them, it's not like they're in Julliard." He added._

"_You're right, you're right, you are right" she said shifting nervously in her seat. "It's not like they're in Julliard" she repeated._

"_Exactly" he said._

"_New York is a big place and-"she was cut off by a screaming Kurt_

"_OH MY GOD" he screamed._

"_What is it?" she asked while she breathes in heavily, Kurt's scream shook her heart._

"_Zac and Vanessa had gotten back together!" he exclaimed while a gigantic smile was placed on his porcelain face. "I'm calling Mercedes" he added while he flips his phone out of his pocket._

"_Okay" she replied. She knows Zac and Vanessa but she didn't really care. She only cares for theatre actors and actresses plus she's really busy thinking about the fact that Santana Lopez, the girl who tortured her delicate years of high school just by looking at her and throwing harsh words against her. She practically drowned in her own tears and was traumatized; fortunately her talent was the only way that actually saved her. Well, her talent and one specific boy._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her iPhone. She tried desperately to fish out her phone from her purse. "Hello" she said. She didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hey Babe" a deep familiar voice; a mixture of masculinity and outmost care went through her phone.

"Noah" she softly replied. It sounded more of a moan rather than a friendly greeting.

"Are you—"he questioned. She knew what he was going to ask.

"NO" she shouted.

"Hell, even my voice makes you-" he said while he was laughing.

"Noah Puckerman, I demand you to tell me why you're calling me this time of the day?" she cuts him yet again and still clearly shouting.

"mmmm" he said as he tries to contain his laugh.

"Well, this is a waste of time, good bye Noah" she said. She clicked the end call of her phone but after 2 seconds, her phone rang again and she knew that it was him again.

"Hello, Noah" she said without checking the caller ID

"Rachel, 'am sorry" he apologized.

"Okay" she replied. "Why did you call?"

"Come to my place" he said. It was more a demand than a plead.

"I have class" she replied while she shoots her hand up to get a cab. Right on time, a yellow cab was stopping near her. "Besides you need to finish all your paper work, remember?" she reminded him while she hops in the cab.

"You're little dance class starts at 11 and hell, ain't gonna finish my paper" he said.

"First of all" she started softly and quietly "How dare you say such an awful thing, Noah Puckerman" she shouts "My ballet class isn't little, as a matter of a fact; it will be a spectacular and a grand event that you can't even imagine. 2nd, you need to finish your paper, your boss would kill you if you don't" she rambled.

"Woah woah, stop trippin' babe, I was kidding" he said trying to contain his laugh. He knew that she would be upset about his comment but he just couldn't help it. It's fun when she's pissed.

"Noah, don't you ever joke about something like that ever again" she said seriously. She hadn't been paying attention that she was in a cab and maybe wasted 5 minutes of her time staying in it.

"Where to, miss?" the cab driver finally spoke.

"Tell him, 12th Johnson Boulevard" Noah said, he overheard the cab driver.

"uhm, I" she said while she thought about everything that can possibly go wrong with this situation as if she hadn't been in his place.

"Rach, please" he begged.

"12th Johnson Boulevard please" she told the cab driver.

"Yes" he said excitedly while she giggled at his respond "and tell him to drive fast" he added.

"I will not" she said still giggling.

"Oh c'mon Rachel, admit it, you miss me" he said and by the sound of his voice she knew that if she could see his face right now, he must be smirking; the same smirk that captivated her since high school.

"I miss—"she was cut off by the beeping of her phone. There was another phone call and it was…

"Finn" she said

"Finn?" he questioned

"Finn's calling, I have to get this" she said. While she overhears Noah huffs on the background, she quickly end they're phone call and click on Finn's line.

"Hello?" she said.

"Rach, why did it take you so long to answer the call?" he questioned.

"I was on the other line with-"she stopped herself. "Santana" she continued.

"Oh" he said, great thing about Finn, is that he never asks for the specific details. "Okay"

"Yeah" she answered softly "Why did you call?"

"Dinner tonight?" he asked "After your ballet class and my shift"

"That would be lovely, Finn" she answered.

"Okay, I'll pick you up"

"Okay"

"I love you" he said

"Love you" she replied. "Bye" then they hung up. She reached her destination, Noah's apartment. She hands the cab driver her payment then she hops out of the cab. His apartment wasn't as big or clean as hers but I guess it suit his manliness. She walks slowly and surely. She hopes that no one would see her or recognize her, especially her boyfriend, Finn.

"Hello, Miss Berry" She froze. She turned around to see who it was. It was Daniel Huntsman, Noah's neighbour.

"Good Morning Daniel" she said.

"Going to see Puck?" he smirked.

"Yes, well he needs help from his… paper works" she told him. Before he could answer, she turned around and hurriedly walks inside the apartment and went inside the elevator. Then finally she was at his door. She knocked at his door and waited.

"_What taking him so long?" _she thought. "Noah Puckerman if you have a woman in-" she shouted but was cut off when the door opened.

"Rachel?"

"Finn!" she exclaimed. She was shocked, her heart skipped a beat. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"Just visiting puck" he answered while he let her into Noah's apartment. "And you? what are you doing here? Aren't you gonna be late for your class?" he asked.

"I-I-am-here-I" she stuttered. She can't even find an alibi. She doesn't know what to do, she just wanted to crawl into a rock and just let Finn slapped her in the face for her unfaithfulness.

"She's here to work on my taxes and yeah she will leave soon. She just needs to finish this now, cause' I can't handle this shit." a masculine voice suddenly calms her.

"Oh" Finn replied. "Yeah dude, you need to fix your taxes already."

Rachel was still standing a little bit closer to the door. She bit her lip just to avoid her tears to fall. Noah was watching her and was apologizing in his head. If he knew Finn would suddenly surprise him, he wouldn't have let Rachel come.

"Hey berry, do my taxes already, ain't gonna be doing the math here." He commanded.

"Noah Puckerman! If you would so kindly ask me politely then maybe I would do it" she said smilingly.

"Yeah, Puck. My girl is the one helping you" Finn said. Noah nearly gagged at Finn's affirmation "Ask her politely, man" He added as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny waist. If Finn wasn't her boyfriend he would punch his face and literally kill him but he was and it wasn't his place to do just that.

"Miss Rachel Berry, can you please just do my goddamn taxes or you and your dinosaur boyfriend would only see me behind bars" he said.

"Oh, Noah, You are ever so dramatic" she said giggling.

"ain't nothing about me is fucking dramatic"

"Language!" she sneered*. Noah and Finn laughed. She was doing his taxes while he and Finn were watching basketball. It's 10:15am and she needs to get ready and attend class early than the others so that they would see how committed she was.

"I need to go" she said while standing up and getting her things. No one answered her. "I have to go" she repeated yet still, no answer between the two of them. Sports are not a girl's best friend. "Oh, God, okay bye, enjoy the game, jerks." she walked outside and pushed the going-down-button of the elevator. Suddenly, her phone beeps; a message from Noah appears.

"_s'rry rach, ddnt knw T-rex ws cmng,mybe nxt tym? Prms" _

"_yeah sure, Noah, I'll like that" _she replied. The elevator opened and she walks inside when her phone beeped again. 2 messages received this time.

"_sorry rach, ddnt knw u wer alrdy gone,pck u up l8r, k?" _Finn's text to her. She replied "_yes sure, I love you"_

"_srry u hd 2 go soon. Wish u wer here, instd of gigantor" _Noah's text.

"_text you later,okay? Bye"_ she sent it to both of them. She was out of his apartment and was in a cab when she took her phone out of her purse and dialled her best friend's number, well her Latina best friend.

*REVIEW!

You decide if I should continue it or not. It's rough and also may be confusing to others. Sorry. Comment, review, message me. ;)


	2. My Dilemma

_Erin Koller's Yellow Rose_

**(Glee will never be mine)**

**Chapter 2:**

**My Dilemma**

"Hey babe"

"Santana, I need you and your words of wisdom, well highly opinionated wisdom, for this current situation. So I'm cutting my ballet class for just this day and-"

"Rachel Berry cutting classes?" the latina questioned.

"For just this day, only. And I just need my best friend right now. Please" she pleaded.

"I thought your best friend was porcelain?" she snickered

"Well technically, he's my male best friend; you're my bi-sexual best friend" she explained. Santana let out a fake gasp.

"I am offended, Ms. Berry" she said sounding serious but Rachel knows she's faking it.

"Santana, I am in quite a predicament here" she started. "And besides, sorry for my bluntness, you are bi-sexual and we all know it." She pressed the word 'we' more because it's true that everyone knew after she told them on Mike's after graduation party.

"_Party at my house" Mike's final words after his grand speech, he was the class valedictorian. Even though he had an Asian F, it was still an A._

"_Mr. Chang, settle down" Principal Figgins removed the microphone from him and everyone kept on laughing. "Okay, Seniors I congratulate you on moving forward and starting on a wonderful journey. I wish you good luck and farewell and I hope that Mckinley was a great place for you during you're teenage years" he said. _

"_Right" Santana said while rolling her eyes. "Our teenage years was full of bullshit because of this fucking place" _

"_Santana, I highly doubt that your stay here in Mckinley was horrible. As a matter of fact, I think you enjoyed it" Rachel said though she wasn't near Santana, she still heard her._

"_Quiet, Dwarf, wasn't even talking to you" she said eyeing on Rachel. _

"_Now, please stand up" Principal Figgins said "Batch 2012, I pronounce you all graduates! Congratulations!" he shouted. All of the graduation caps flew above as everyone cheered, laughed, giggled and shouted. When all the graduation tradition ended and they all said their final goodbyes to all their teachers, it was finally time to party. It was 9pm when everyone started arriving at the party. There were booze and dancing, everyone was having fun except for one Latina. The Latina was outside of the house sitting on the sidetracks._

"_Santana, are you alright?" Rachel said with a worried tone. Although she wasn't really close nor friends with Santana, she still considers her a part of her family, her New Directions family and she hasn't seen this girl like this before. She had seen her fake cry a million times and maybe also drunk cry but never did she has seen her sad. "Santana?" she said when the other brunette didn't replied._

"_What the fuck, midget!" she shouted. "Haven't you heard about privacy?" she added while she was standing up._

"_Well Santana, I have" the tiny brunette responded with a harsh tone._

"_Well maybe you don't 'cauz if you have then you won'tz be all up in my grillz" She said with also a harsh tone and looking straight at Rachel's eyes. She stepped closer and closer until she was nearly an inch to the big-eyed brunette. _

"_I was just trying to help, Santana" Rachel said while she stepped back._

"_I don't need any help from a man-handed argyle wearing dwarf like you" she said with gazing eyes that could tear Rachel apart._

"_Well, Fine!" Rachel said as she walked away from Santana but she stopped. She turned around and headed toward the Latina again. "You know what, Satan. I'm glad that you don't want my help because you're going to be stuck here in Lima forever-"she started. The Latina turned around waiting for Rachel to just go away. She stared at her with anger in her eyes; Rachel stared back with also the same amount of emotion. "You're going to be the mistress of the mayor of Ohio and you will never be anything but just maybe a stripper in one of those awful strip clubs-"she continued. "You'll never be anything other than a selfish big headed flirt with big fake boobs" she ended. Rachel knows that it was a sensitive topic to Santana, during their junior year when Quinn Fabray announced to the entire school that she got a boob job, people assumed that she was insecure and they treat her differently ever since. _

"_You done?" she said calmly. _

"_Yes" Rachel replied. Santana took a few steps to reach her and then when there was a tiny space left between them she planted a kiss on Rachel. It was soft and passionate that she didn't want to let go but she had to because she was confused._

"_What was that?" she asked._

"_A kiss, berry, don't tell me you haven't been kissed yet?" she teased._

"_I know what a kiss is, Santana but why did y-"_

"_cauz I wantz what I wantz" she replied with devil's smirk._

"_Santana" she persisted. "I know were not friends but if you're-"_

"_Gay" _

"_Well, yes."_

"_I am"_

"_Oh" she replied. She can't fully contain Santana as a Homosexual._

"_Yeah, well, Oh" she smiled. Her smile wasn't a smirk or a devilish smile. It was genuine and sweet._

"_There's nothing wrong with being gay, Santana." She said smilingly._

"_Yeah, well tell that to my parents; in fact tell that to the whole world" she said "Go on, tell them and fuck me if they wouldn't give me stupid looks when I pass by" _

"_Santana, if you ever tell them that you're gay, I'll bet if they ever give you stupid looks because I know you would hurt them physically and verbally and they would run away." She said. _

"_Like you said before I'm never going to leave this place" she said ignoring the petite brunette's comment. ''I'll be the whore of the mayor"_

"_A mistress" she corrected her while they both laughed. "I'm sorry, but if you ever tell them. I'm here to help and I think that we'll all get out of Lima and we'll be successful and remarkable"_

"_Thanks" She saw Brittany and Artie fooling outside Mike's house. She looked down because she loves Brittany so much but she couldn't have her. Rachel saw her expression changed so she grabbed her hand and patted it, she isn't going to hug her or anything, they might have a moment now but she's not suicidal. _

"_It'll be okay" the short brunette said. "I should know"_

"_c'mon" the Latina took her hand and leads her back to Mike's party. Everyone wasn't really paying attention to anyone; they were just getting drunk and dancing around. Then Santana went up to Mike's stereo and turned it off, she was still holding Rachel's hand. Rachel was just as confused as all the other kids. "Hey what the fuck!" someone shouted. "Yo, Satan, turned the music back on" another one shouted. "Santana, what's going on" Quinn said while holding Finn's hand. Then out of nowhere Puck appeared. They were all shouting partly because of frustrations and partly because of the booze._

"_Mother fuckers, listen up" Santana finally spoke. "I-"_

"_You're what!" someone shouted._

"_Wanna lick my penis?" another one shouted._

"_Nathaniel Richar-"Rachel said but Santana cuts her off._

"_I don'tz wanna lick you're penis, cauz I would rather lick a pussy" she said with a smirk._

"_Wow, that'd be hot" someone shouted. Every male species agreed to that._

"_Wait, are you gay" Quinn asked._

"_Yes, I am" she proudly said. "I like girls and only girls"_

_Everyone gasped and started talking in different directions that she just took Rachel's head and kiss her on the mouth fully and softly. Rachel thought that this can be a practice for her if she ever does 'RENT' in the future so she opened her mouth and let Santana's tongue inside of her. Then after a while they pulled away, leaving everyone's mouth open. _

"_So Rach, are you gay too?" Finn asked obviously stunned by their action._

"_No Finn, I am not. Although Santana's lips were nice and soft, I still prefer men" she defended. "Sorry, Santana"_

"_It's cool, Rach" it was the first time she said the little brunette's name. "And if ever you ask, I will absolutely go down on you and satisfy you" _

The last words still linger in her thoughts.

"Damn right, everyone knows it." Santana said interrupting her thoughts. "So, what's this all about?"

"I'll tell this predicament to you when we are facing each other"

"So this is about weird nipples and mama's boy?"

Rachel didn't answer. She was a second away from Santana's apartment. "Talk to you soon" she said while she pay the cab driver the fee and put her phone back. She stepped out of the cab and went straight to Santana's room. She knocks at her door.

"Hey, naughty girl" she said smirking while she opened the door.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she said stepping forward while she sat down in the couch.

"Oh babe, you know what's wrong with you, Dumb and Dumber can't satisfy you" she said while she took a sit in her couch as well. "Only I can satisfy you"

"Santana" she warned her.

"I kid, I kid" she laughed. "Okay, now tell me the whole story"

So she did. She told her on how they almost got caught by Finn and how ridiculous men were about sports.

"What's new?" Santana finally asked.

"What?"

"I mean I've been hearing you like this, for like forever, my ears are starting to fall off"

"Like what exactly?"

"I know that you and Puck have been fooling around and I know Puck, he likes it but he also likes you"

"But I love Finn"

"You also love Puck"

"What should I do? I mean I can't have both of them and-"

"And you should just chill, Rachel"

"How can I chill? When I'm an unfaithful, selfish and a pathetic excuse for a lady"

"You know what, we should go out, have a drink."

"But we-"

"We're young and hot"

"Finn said I can't go to clubs because I get all flirty when I'm drunk"

"Then we'll invite Finn" she said. "And Puck, and also maybe Porcelain and his boyfriend"

"I don't know about this, Sant-"

"Rach, just chill and enjoy" she smiled.

"Hey Santana, where's my-"a naked blonde hazel-eyed appear from Santana's bedroom. "Oh, Hello"

"Hi, I'm Rachel-"

"In the sink" she said. "Go and leave"

"Santana!" she shouted.

"What? She has a boyfriend, and she didn't even tell me before I got down on her"

"Oh"

"Yeah, you're not the only one who has a problem"

"I'm sorr-" she said but the Latina cuts her off again.

"So we're going to turn you to every male's and also some female's fantasy tonight" she rambled. "I'm going to text them and let them know that we are going to have fun tonight"

"Oh, wait. Santana, I can't. I forgot that Finn and I were supposed to have dinner tonight" she said.

"I'll tell Finn to stop being a pussy and let him cancel that date of yours so that you have time for your fantastic friends, K?"

"Okay"

"This is going to be an awesome fucking night"

"I hope" Rachel whispered.

- end-

Just wanted you guys to look at pezberry friendship for a while, More puckleberry will soon emerged, be patient ;)

Although, yes I haven't been receiving a lot of reviews because I just basically started a few days ago, I'm really glad to those who have read it. I am honoured that you want me to continue my dramatic story and so I will.

Please again review, comment, suggest and even message me Thank you so much.


	3. Patron Tequila

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. i've been very busy but i know that's not an excuse. anyway, my plot bunnies are running wild again. So here goes nothing...

(I HOPE GLEE'S MINE but IT IS NOT)

Chapter 3

Patron Tequila

Once Rachel was okay about going to the club with Finn and Noah, she safely secured herself on Santana's couch and rests her head on the Latina's shoulder. Santana gently strokes her hair, comforting her. She knows its fucked-up, Rachel and Finn, a relationship slowly sinking. Ever since Rachel's house-party-train wreck-extravaganza Puck and Rachel couldn't keep their hands and stares off of each other.

"_Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted alarming everyone especially Finn. "Spin the bottle" she shouted near Finn's ear and he was shocked._

_They were all in one circle and tipsy as they were, they were excited. Sam was first. The bottle stopped and it pointed towards Brittany, she smiles and leans down to kiss Sam who grabs her by the hair pulling her closer to him. It was passionate and no one cared, not even Brittany's boyfriend, Artie. They were all laughing and rooting; they were drunk and having fun, nothing could spoil them. _

"_My turn, my turn!" Rachel exclaimed clapping her hands. She spin the bottle and it stopped pointed at the Mohawk boy who smirks in delight. He moves closer and grabs her hair tilting her head slightly so he can look at her. Her expression was expectant, worried and undeniably lustful. She wants him to kiss her; the alcohol must have taken full effect on her. _

"_You ready for this?" he said burying his eyes on her. Inch by inch his closer to her lips; ghostly touching. "Yes" she replied. He smiled and they kissed, it was passionate and gentle then it turned urgent. She bit his lower lip to get full access and he respond; their tongues were crashing and dominating. It was a full on make-out session, everyone just stared dumbfounded. It was Finn who cuts them off. He had enough._

"_Your turn" he said looking at Quinn. _

_Noah and Rachel suddenly pull out from their intimacy. They were still facing each other, staring. "Oh" was the only word that Rachel can manage. Noah smiled and return to where he was seated. The game continued on for less than an hour. _

"_This is my jam!" Santana shouted. "Let's all get fucking drunk tonight!" They all forgotten about the game and instantly stood up and danced._

_They dance to the music of whatever was on Mike's Ipod. They drink almost anything now. Some are dancing and couples are kissing. They're all drunk, the only people who stayed sober was Blaine because he's going to drive and Santana because she's watching Brittany like a hawk._

"_You're really sexy" he whispers through her ears. He was behind her while they're dancing. He puts his arms around her waist and slowly guiding her to the rhythm that he wants._

"_Thanks Noah" she blushes. She suddenly felt insecure of what they'll look like in front of others. She tries to remove his embrace from hers but failed._

"_S'not to worry babe, they won't notice. They're all drunk as fuck" he whispers_

"_Noah! Do not say such a word! " She said loudly. Good thing the music was much louder; no one could hear a word they're saying._

"_Babe" he spun her so that she's facing him. He gets closer, very close and tilts her head up so that he could see her eyes. He leans in; she thought he was going to kiss her so she closes her eyes, waiting. But he passes by her lips and whispered to her ear. "Fuck" _

_She moaned and he was taken aback by her reaction. He took her hand and tugs her outside the basement. She was stumbling because of the alcohol and because Noah was hurrying like someone was chasing them. He closes the door behind them when they were finally out. He kisses her demanding and rough, wanting every taste of her. He bits her bottom lip gently and pushes his tongue into her mouth. She moans. He pushes her skirt upwards and began caressing her soft leg. She hoists herself over his waist while he kisses her earlobe, neck, lips and more. _

"_I want you, Babe" Noah said while he continues to suck her earlobe. She moaned. He moves to her neck once again, marking her. "You want this babe?" he said while he cups her breasts. Her head fall back absorbing all of it, all of the pleasure. "I could kiss you all day ,.day"_

"_Dwarf, we need more Patron tequi—Oh my fucking God!" Santana screamed._

"Santana, Thank you" Rachel said interrupting her thoughts.

"No problemo!" Rachel smiled. "It'll be okay, Rachel" she said reassuring the petite girl.

"I don't know about that, San"

"I mean you know eventually you're gonna have to make a decision" she said looking at her best friend's eyes.

"I know" she breathes out. "I just don't want to lose them, both. If I choose one, I'll lose the other. And I don't want to. It's selfish and cruel, I know. But I can't let go and I don't want either of them to go" She confesses

"Oh, honey. You just have to. You can't lead them both on, and Finn, not knowing what's going on. It's unfair for him and you know it. And God knows, I love you, Rachel but don't do this to them. "Santana said sincerely and almost pleading. She loves Rachel like a sister but she also loves Puck and Finn like brothers. They're a happy family; Her, Rachel, Finn, Puck and Kurt. She doesn't want to lose any of them.

"You're not gonna lose either of them, you're setting someone free" the Latina said. The petite girl looks at her almost confused but trying to absorb her words, she nods.

not the best i think, but comment anyhow.

uhm, it'll be interesting soon... i'm writing chapter 4 as we speak! :)


	4. Love Fast, Die Young

Chapter Four

Love fast die young

"Rach, we need to talk" Finn said. The atmospheres changes immediately, startled Rachel and made her want to hide for some unknown reason. "I know you've been seeing puck" and there it was, the big revelation; Finn knew, he knew all along.

"Yes, I've seen him yesterday, helped him out with all those paper works" Rachel said without any hint of betrayal, it was obviously a lie but she's an actress and they were train to make-believe or to be believable.

"Rachel, don't lie to me. I think you owe me that much" Finn said softly. Rachel flinched. She always thought if ever Finn found out he would be outraged by her unfaithfulness, but now nothing. He's softly and tenderly telling her not to lie and it's killing her. They stare into each other's eyes, knowing fully well this would cause a real damage or total damage to their relationship.

"Finn… I…" she stuttered choking back the tears she recognize. This will end, bad. She knows it. How can she not? She's cheating on him with his best friend nonetheless.

"You what, Rachel?" he asked this time with accusation.

"I-"

"You. WHAT!" he shouted. There were tears in his eyes mix with anger. This is the Finn that Rachel knew; this is the Finn she broke. "You can't even say it, can you?" he was trying so hard not to cry but he's hurt and frustrated and angry because this is the woman he was supposed to marry.

"Finn, I am so so so sorry" she said while tears falling down her cheeks. "I would do anything to-"

"To what? Exactly?" he cuts her off. "We're over, Rachel" his eyes wandered off carefully avoiding meeting hers.

"Finn, let's talk about this" she pleads and no response. She walks slightly towards him but he instinctively stepped back. "I don't know what to say"

"I think you know, Rachel. Just this one time, tell me the truth"

"I slept with Puck" she said with extreme disgust; as if she said a curse word. She couldn't tell what Finn was thinking he abruptly turns around. "But it wasn't what you think, I don't love him. I love you" she reassures him. He holds his right hand up to stop her from creating more damage.

"Don't rain on my paaaaraaaaade" he sang

"What?"

She woke up. She switches her alarm clock off. It was a dream; one horrible dream that's over or is it? This lying, cheating and fooling around aren't helpful for her conscience. She's guilty. Sweat trickling down her forehead, she stands up, walking slowly to the Santana's kitchen; she dozed off apparently, she help herself and had gotten a glass of water; this would help her to come down. She realized, where in the world was her best friend?

"Santana?" she called out. "Santana!" A little louder this time, checking every room at her friend's apartment, she found her at the small terrace.

"San-"

"yeah, tiene que? Mama's boy, bring Puck" she was talking to her phone. "No, I'll pick up, Berry. No, Yeah. Hummel has other plans. Yeah." Figures, she's talking to Finn. "Yeah, Eleven o'clock" she was talking about the party later. "We'll meet you there" she hangs up. She turned and faced the doe-eyed girl staring at her. "You fell asleep" she answered the unheard question.

"I was really tired from-"

"Hey, party at Republiq. We needz to get our hotness on!" she started to walking towards her bedroom and looked at her clothes at her closet. The little brunette followed her.

"Oh Santana, I thought you said we are already, and I quote, "hot on heels"?" She said smilingly at the Latina. "We don't really need to wear skimpy outf-"

"Hold up, I'm kinda hurt, Berry. Thought you knew me well" she was throwing clothes over the place.

"Well, I don't need to wear skimpy outfits" she laughed and picking up the thrown clothes. "You'll look amazing in anything Santana."

"Damn right!" she exclaimed. "uh, you too, Rach. Maybe not as hot as I am, but you, uh look, not prudey anymore" she turned to her friend and smiled. The other girl laughed.

"It's not even a word Santana" she giggled. "But I'll take that as a compliment"

"Found it! My sexy slutty very skimpy" she said. "not prudey" she winked at Rachel. "Little black dress" She holds up her black dress for the other girl to look at. It was a little black strapless leather dress that has a low cut on the back. "No panties on this fucking epic dress" the other girl cringed.

"I'll meet you there? I need to go home and change for a classier look" she told the Latina.

"No, you're not. I told Finnessa that I'll pick you up" she blocked the doorway. "I have the perfect dress for you" she smirked.

"I don't think this is a good idea" she was frightened.

It was already 11:30pm when Rachel and Santana got to the club. It was noisy outside and inside. There are people waiting outside to get into the commotion.

"Rachel!" a husky voice shouted. "Santana!" the girls both turned to where the voice was coming from. It was from a tall Canadian sweet boy that was smiling from ear to ear. She kissed Rachel full on the lips. "You look amazing, Rach" she smiled at Finn.

"Took you long enough, eh" a masculine voice was coming from behind. "Berry, Satan"

"Fuckerman" Santana glared at the boy who she called best boy bud. "Isn't Rachel look slutty tonight?" The other girl quickly gave her a stern look. The Latina kept her question lingering with an innocent smile, she patted her eyelashes with a devilish look though. Rachel was wearing a body-hugging hot pink dress with thin straps. The dress was really short that Rachel kept on adjusting it. Her heels was purple pumps covered with glitters.

"You look extra slutty" Puck finally said ignoring the question. "With no panties"

"You know me so well, Puckerman" she smiled. "Let's fucking go"

Inside the club, there were people dancing; total chaos. The dance floor's full of dancing sexy girls and boys who, obviously, trying to get total action on those women. Rachel was walking hand in hand with Santana while Finn and Puck trailing behind them. She glanced over to her boyfriend and his best friend for a second. Her boyfriend was smiling and tries to fist pumped. Puck, on the other hand, was much cooler and calm. He glanced quickly to Rachel who was looking at him, and smirked. She smiled and face forward. Once they were settled at a red round sofa with a glass table on the centre.

"Frankenteen, come with me" Santana pointed at Finn who was seated next to Rachel who was across Puck. "Leggo get drinks, you pay"

"What? This was your idea" He was walking towards Santana.

"Yeah, be a fucking gentleman" she said and quickly locked her arm around Finn. Then they were gone.

"You look fucking amazing, Rachel" Puck finally said cutting the long awkward silence.

"Thank you, Noah" she blushed. "So how are you?"

"I just talked to you like a while ago" he laughed. "Did you miss me already?" He was suddenly closer to Rachel this time. She didn't notice.

"Well, if you put it that way, I did" she replied.

"You miss me" he said as a matter-of-fact. He was beside her.

"Don't get it over your head. Noah. It's just merely the fact that I didn't have the chance to talk you" She looked at him, worried.

"m' sorry about that" He brushed her cheeks. He knows she's worried. He knows her.

"Finn might see"

"Don't care" he continues brushing her face. "You're worried"

"I'm worried he might see" she said. She stopped his hand from touching her face.

"Not about that, Rach" He places his hand on her thigh, brushing it slightly.

"Don't, Noah" she said taking his hand away from her thigh. "Just don't. Not here. Not now." She was worried. She was worried all the time. This doesn't make sense. She loves Finn but she fuck Puck. So she must put a stop on this selfish act. "Not ever" she sputtered the last word bitterly. She didn't know she said it aloud. But the look on his face clearly means he's not pleased.

"Shots, bitches!" Santana said while she holding the lime and salt. Meanwhile Finn trailed behind her holding the Tequila and behind him was a brunette waitress holding the shot glasses on a tray with four beers. Rachel quickly recovers herself and scooted away from Puck. He just looked bored and annoyed and slightly hurt that he covered so well. "We're going to get fucking drunk" while they placed the liquors on the table. "I ordered more, hope you guys don't mind" she stuck her tongue out.

"Fuck, let's get wasted" Puck said. Finn sat beside Rachel who is seated across Puck who is seated beside Santana.

"Damn right, Fuckerman!" they took their shots. Once, twice, thrice then four times. "Body shots!"

"I'm game" Rachel said. Her tiny body was obviously taken over by the Tequila shots; she's a light weight. The brunette waitress came again placing another round of Tequila and with a new Rum Coke pitcher.

"Hey" Puck said to the brunette. "'m gonna do a body shot to you" Santana and Finn laughed while Rachel just looked disgusted.

"I don't think she's allowed, Puck" Finn said

"Fuck it, baby" Puck said still looking at the brunette. "YOLO, right?"

"YOLO, bitches" Santana shouted while taking a quick shot of the Rum Coke. Finn and Rachel did it also.

"Okay" the brunette finally said. "Just for you" she flirted. She flopped down the red sofa. "Where would you want it to do?"

"'m babe" Puck said. "Don't worry, you're gonna feel so fucking good" Rachel snorted but not loud enough to hear. The music was blazingly loud, lights flicker from red to green to yellow, and people were still dancing. Puck stood up and put the salt on her collar bone, cleavage, and pelvic bone. Good thing the waitresses wore a mini skirt complete with white tube top. Finn and Santana cheered him on. But Rachel was eyeing him, hard. He quickly glances over to her and smirked. Then he did the body shots to the brunette waitress causing her to moan.

"Your tongue is amazing" She finally said. She stands up and quickly put the empty bottles on her tray.

"Not only that, babe." He said. "I got my tongue, hands and co-"

"Let's go dance, Santana" Rachel beamed to her best friend, she nods.

"Want me to show you" Puck said to the waitress. "You can ask-"Rachel quickly shot him a look that was mixed with anger and worry. "Santana" He pointed at her. She was beside Rachel.

"Yeah, well. He's good" the Latina said. "But I'm better" she winked at the waitress. Rachel linked her arm around Santana's arm and hurled her towards the dance floor. Santana was holding her beer while Rachel has her Rum Coke. She couldn't even counted how many she took but she didn't care, she was mad at Puck for doing that to her, for making her feel uncomfortable. She started swaying with Santana. They moved like one. Everyone was watching them, boys and girls. Some boys were groping Rachel but she didn't care.

"Hey, Berry" Santana said. "I gotz no more beers, let's go back"

"I don't want to" she said still dancing. "You can, if you want"

"But-"

"San, I'm not a little girl"

"Okay, I'm sending Finn"

"No need" she glanced to their table. "She's talking to that blonde waitress"

"Rach-"

"San, I'll be fine" she reassured her. "This is a party"

"Okay, I'll be back" she nods.

Rachel danced like no one was watching her except everyone was. She was a pro. She did ballet that made her flexible. She was swaying her hips, and touching her hair. She touches her cleavage and her thighs.

"Hi" a blonde guy came to her behind. She turns around and places her arms around his neck.

"I have a boyfriend" She giggled.

"Well, why did he leave you here on the middle of the dance floor" he asked.

"That's not really any of your business, is it?" she's teasing him.

"Yeah, you look sexy" he smirked. "You totally own the dance floor"

"You're funny" she playfully slaps his shoulders.

"Yeah, wanna dance?" he asked.

"I thought we're already dancing?"

"Wanna go to some place instead?" he smiled. His white teeth were flashing at her. She considers his proposition for a minute.

"I'm sorr-"

"This girl is with me, so fuck off blondy" the masculine voice comes out behind her, grabbing her and pulling her towards him. "Or I'll kill you" he glared at him. The blonde guy retreated immediately. Rachel was shocked; she realized he was still holding her so she removed his hands from her waist.

"I didn't need you there, I could have said-"

"Shut up!" then he kissed her hungrily with passion mixed with anger. He was angry for what she done and what she said a while ago. She was kissing him too hard.

"Wait-"she put her hands on his broad chest and broke the kiss off. "Finn-"

"Not here"

"Where is he?" She scans to the table. He was right. Her boyfriend was missing

"Probably puking his brains out"

"What?" She was removing his hands from her waist forcefully "I have to-"

"No you don't" He was looking at her. She laughed.

"I may be a cheating lying stupid highly talented woman but I'm not neglectful" she laughed. It was true. Maybe the alcohol is taking a full-effect on her. "I tend to be where he is" she was still laughing. "I'm his girlfriend, Noah. I will be that" she was looking at him with watery eyes. "Forever" and that was it, her answer.

"Rachel, we could leave, ya know?" He doesn't want to let her go from his grip, his sight, his lips and his heart.

"Noah" she sighed. "Finn is your best friend-"

"Do you even love him anymore?"

"I love him" she replied quickly.

"And what about me?"

"What about you?" she smiled. "You have lots of girls, example, that brunette waitress." He shrugged. "You can have anyone. I'm just the girl you had sexual intercourse"

"Many times"

"And it was a mistake" she blurted out.

"Every time?"

"Yes" she was lying. Of course she is. There were times when she was in his arms and wished she could stay there forever. He looked down and sighed. He removed his hands from her waist.

"You're right" He looked at her with nothingness. No emotions, no anger, no happiness, nothing. "I fucked you many times, had you calling my fucking name for my pleasure. I popped your cherry over and over again and still played cool shit with Finnessa. Don't mean anything, for me and you, Rachel. It was really a mistake" He laughed. "You're crazy and I'm not" He was hurting her. "I agreed to fuck you because it's on my list, ya know, fuck a crazy vegetable-eating prude like you" He stared right at her. "You're a cheating self-absorbed manipulative bitch, Rachel." She was crying by this point. He wanted to hurt her because she hurt him. "You can go fuck yourself." He walked away. He left her crying in the middle of the dance floor. He was hurt. He needed a drink and fuck some random chick to get that shit, like feelings, to evaporate.

Rachel just stared at the walking Mohawk guy. She was crying. She was dizzy from the alcohol and from their conversation. Some people we're bumping into her, she lost her balance and fell. She stayed there for a while.

"Jesus Fuck, Rachel" Santana walked over towards her "Move, you fucking bastards" She was passing by random people. "Where's Puck" she kneel in front of Rachel and grabbed her arms and hoist it over to her shoulders.

"I-" she was sobbing. "I-"

"Ssshh, don't say a word." The Latina said walking towards their empty table.

"Finn-"

"He went home with Puck"

"He left me" she stared at Santana. "They left me"

"No, babe" She grabbed her purse from the other hand and continued walking towards the exit. She hailed a cab and helped Rachel to get into the car then she too got in. "He was like legit wasted, like passed out" she explains. "So I called him a cab and I saw Puck was waiting outside and they left together"

"Oh, they left"

"Rach, this isn't some metaphor shit, okay" She grabbed her friend's hand and patted it. "I'm gonna fucking kill Puck. He just fucking left you there"

"We had a fight"

"Fuck, must be serious, he never walks out on you"

"I-" She was crazy crying. She can't even talk

"Shit Rach, sorry. I didn't mean anything, ya know?" she held her friend's head to her chest. They were quiet. Rachel played the fight with Puck to her head over and over again, she doesn't stop crying.

I SUCK. I KNOW. I'M SO SORRY… I'VE BEEN PLANNING TO GET LIKE 5 CHAPTERS DONE BEFORE I UPDATE, BUT THAT SOUNDS LIKE I'M BEING A BTCH. SO I'M REALLY SORRY…. I LOVE WRITING. Don't hurt me

Anyway, I'm SO HAPPY. My FANFIC IDOLS HAVE REVIEWED MY STORY. REALLY, I MIGHT DIE.

I CHANGED THE TITLE OF MY FANFIC… HEHE. FROM YELLOW ROSE TO TOMORROW'S BROKEN.

BUT THE THING IS, I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY WITH MY TITLE. SO HELP ME?

SUGGEST. REVIEW. COMMENT.

FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!

** .com**


	5. You are Mine

Chapter Five

You are Mine

Rachel was crying, non-stop. Finn was calling her after he recovered from his hangover. She stayed at Santana's apartment for a while. She wanted to call Puck but she doesn't know what to say. So she busied herself to her rehearsals and at home, she felt lonely.

"Rach, what's going on? Did I do something wrong?" Finn asked. Rachel clings on to her cell phone and sighed. "C'mon Rachel, when are you coming back? Let's talk about this" She felt his urgency and sense of panic. She doesn't want to hurt him, not now, not ever.

"Finn, I'll be home after rehearsals" she said. "I'm so sorry, if I ever made you worry"

"No, it's fine." He said, relieved. "I'm really glad you're coming home. I miss you"

"I miss you"

"I'll wait for you to come back, okay?"

"Yes, I have to go" she said "Good bye"

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you too" then she hangs up. The dance instructor called out that break time was over and they need to get this dance perfect for the show. After her class was finished she met up with Blaine, Kurt's new boyfriend. They both go to the same University but they have different majors.

"So how are you and Finn? Blaine asked. The gel-loving male sipped his latte. "He's been calling Kurt a couple of times"

"I'm sorry about that" she said. "We're fine"

"You could tell me anything, Rach. You know that."

"We are fine." She said. She doesn't want to discuss any further. "We're good. How are you and Kurt?" changing the subject.

"We're thinking of having a place together" he blurted out. She was shocked. Her best friend didn't mention any of this. "Well, actually, I was thinking that we should. I haven't asked him yet."

"I don't mean to pry, but isn't it too soon?"

"Well it is, but I love him" he said. He drinks his latte again. "And I don't want to be away from him. He's the one, Rach. He makes me complete and alive. You must've understood that considering, you are living with Finn"

"I've known Finn since we were in high school but you and Kurt? You only met my best friend last year"

"But that doesn't mean I love him less. Time isn't important. How much we've known each other isn't important. I know him well enough to know that I want to live with him." He said. Rachel thought about what he said and she nods. She loves Finn but also Puck.

"I'm really happy for you guys" she said with a real mega-watt smile. She places her hand on his hand and holds it. "You both deserve to be happy"

"Thank you, Rachel"

"I'm home" Walking pass the door, she scan the apartment.

"Rach" Finn hugged her and kissed her on the lips. "I was really worried, ya know, I thought I did something wrong" he pouted. She hugged him again.

"Finn, you didn't do anything wrong" she smiled.

"Good, cause' I can't lose you Rach" he traces her lips with his thumb.

"You won't" she reassured him. "Are you hungry? I can make us any food, vegan for me, of course"

"Starved, but let's order in"

"Okay" she smiled lovingly at him. This was Finn; her Finn. He will always take care of her and protect her. She was safe, he is safe. Unlike Puck, he's trouble.

"So how are rehearsals?" Finn asked. Rachel was glad that he didn't interrogate her with questions on why she needed to stay at Santana's. She was glad that Finn never liked confrontations.

"Oh, it's going really well." She smiled shyly. He raised his right eyebrow. "The show will be terrific; of course it would be much grander if I was dancing lead. But being a team player, I refuse to get envious. As a freshman, getting the professors' and instructors' attention is my top priority. I guess, I can't complain on not being the lead. But as I said, it's going well. And I'm really glad to be a part of it. You will come right? To the opening of the showcase?" she rumbled.

"uhm, yeah" Finn said unsurely. He didn't really comprehend what Rachel said.

"Oh, you will. I prepare tickets for you and our friends" she said complete with hand gestures. "  
>This is my first showcase. Performing is what I love and you will support me, right?"<p>

"Rach, calm down" he puts his hands on Rachel shoulders to help her ease herself. "Yes, I will be there, ya know why?" then he kisses her lips passionately. He tangles his hands on her hair to keep her closer to him. Rachel kissed him back, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. The heat from both of them is clear, they needed each other. "I love you" he said while he looked to her eyes. They stopped kissing to breathe air.

"Me too" she kissed him back. They spend the night together making love; the love that Rachel ever wanted since she was a little girl reading fairy tales. The lovely safe prince would come to her rescue of distress and make love to her endlessly but she also found love in a dark knight who gives her more distress that she can ever imagine.

"Thank you for everything, Santana" she told her friend through her phone.

"Don't get all soppy with me, Babe" she said through the other line.

"I won't get all dramatic on you, of course." She laughed. "I'm just really glad you're always here for me"

"Crazy Jew" she laughed. "It's like you're going away, its fine Rachel. Hey anytime you will have a fight or a meltdown, c'mere, k?"

"Oh you like to see me more, San? Or you only want me there to wash your frightfully dirty dishes?"

"You know me so well" she laughed. "Have you heard from lady Hummel?"

"No why? Did he called? I miss him"

"He's been M.I.A"

"You miss him" she giggled.

"Shut up, Crazy berry" she laughed. "I don't. I just need his moisturizer and straightening iron. Mine's fucked"

"Santana, please refrain from cursing when you are talking to me" she heard the Latina huffed on the other line. "You can borrow mine"

"Oh please, you're iron is f-ed up like mine" she said. "Face it, porcelain has the goods"

"Let's surprise him!"

"What?"

"Surprise him!" she exclaimed. "Let's visit him"

"You, visit him" she emphasizes on the 'you'.

"Please, Santana" she said. "This is our friend. Imagine my big beautiful puppy eyes begging you"

"You're not even here, Jew-berry"

"Imagine it"

"F- you, fine, you win!"

"Tomorrow then, I'll pick you up" she said.

"Yeah, whatever, wiped that smug look on your face" she said smilingly. "Bye, baby Jew berry"

"You know me too well, Santana." She laughed. "Good bye" then she hanged up. She was glad that she'll see Kurt tomorrow. She wanted to share to her best friend what had happened to the party and she was in need of his advice also. She knows Santana sides on Puck because of their weird past relationship and of course, Kurt sides on Finn because he's his brother. She needed to balance both sides. She took a shower to clear her head. After that she got dress into her most comfortable over-size t-shirt and cotton shorts. She has no class today so she figured she's going to stay in and relax.

_Knock, knock, and knock_

She went to the door to see who it was, peaking at the small hole of the door; it was a Mohawk-guy who was standing on the other side.

"Open the fucking door" his words was slurry. He must've been drinking.

"Noah-"she said still not opening the door.

"Let me in, Rachel."

"You've been drinking?"

"No"

"Don't lie"

"Just open the fucking door or I will kick it and Finnessa would fucking ask questions about who busted the fucking door"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" he said. She opened the door slightly. He walked pass the door fast then all of a sudden she was pinned against the cold wall, him pressing into her. She can smell the hard liquor when he breathes out. He kissed her possessively and hard. She tries to push him away from her but he's too strong. He grabs her frantic arms and hoists it to his neck. She instantly locked her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. She wasn't fighting anymore. He was gripping her waist and pulling her closer than close. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to her to feel how much good this is. She felt his instant erection to her sex. She squirmed at how heated this is. This wasn't close to what she has with Finn. He was steady, protective and gentle but this was more, much more.

"Oh" she felt his fingers inside her cotton shorts. It was there; the heat, the love.

"Rachel" he was still kissing her. "This is fucking" he stopped his hands to go any further and also stopped kissing her. He looked at her questioning wide eyes. "I'm gonna show you this isn't some random fucking, I'm gonna show you how you're not like any other girls, I'm gonna show you how I can take care of you, how I'll change for you." He tilts her chin up "I'm gonna show you how I make love" She was shocked. Noah never ever used the term 'make love' because he just fucks and he fucks hard. Her heart flutters and she closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest.

"Make love to me, my Noah" she whispers.

ANGST-Y OHHHHHH MY WEAKNESS.

ANYWAYS! REVIEW, SUGGEST, COMMENT 3 LOVES.


	6. Safe and Sound

I love those reviews. And also, Glee's not mine. Oh how I wish. MISTAKES ARE MINE

Warning: Cheating and Rated M

Chapter Six

Safe and Sound

Rachel woke up from a soundless sleep. She must've fallen asleep for maybe an hour or so. Her eyes fluttered from the sun shining through the window. It was the afternoon, she didn't have class. She immediately scanned the room. She was alone. She remembered Noah. She remembered what they did; he taught her how he made love. Uncharacteristically, He made love, like she was the only girl in the world.

"_My Rachel" he said caressing her soft skin. "Let's do this right" He carries her to her bedroom and lay her at her bed. He opened the lights so he could see her beauty. She hurried to take off her clothes._

"_No don't" He walked to her and he tugged her hands so she was kneeling at her bed. "Let's do this right" He removed her shirt and she removes his, it was easy, slow-paced and passionate. He looked at her mesmerized by her beauty. She looked at him shyly. "You look beautiful" She removed her bra and he removed his belt. He removed his pants and she removed her shorts, fiddling. She was nervous and she doesn't know why._

"_Don't be nervous" He said smilingly at her._

"_I- I'm… not" she stuttered. He chuckled. "Don't laugh at me"_

"_Rach, you're adorable" '_

"_It's not like we haven't done this, it's just-"_

"_We haven't-"_

"_I just" she looked down and touched her thumb "I stutter when I'm with you, I lose my words and it's nerve-wracking, why" and suddenly he tilts her head so she could look at him, he was looking at her longingly and kissed her softly. Their kiss grew more passionately. Rachel embraced his neck and they fell into the bed. He quickly placed his hands on the bed so he wouldn't crush her. He broke the kiss but didn't completely let go, he quickly went to her neck, sucking the skin. He remembered not to put a mark on her, so he places one chaste kiss on her neck again and moved to her collarbone. He kisses her slowly, savouring their moment. Her hands were on his Mohawk, massaging his head. He then went to her right breast, teasing, kissing, sucking and massaging it slowly. She was moaning his name. He turned his attention to her left breast and did the same action. It was consuming, she needed more but he wanted to do this right. Finally, he licked and kissed her abdomen. She was moving, she needed more. She wanted more of him. But he was basically teasing her. _

"_What do you want, Rachel?" he asked still kissing and teasing her._

"_You" that's all she can respond. She wanted him._

"_Who do you want?" He emphasised on the 'who'. He stopped what he was doing and was looking at her. She stared at him with wide eyes. He was testing her. _

"_I- want" she breathes in. "you" It wasn't a lie; this is the most honest conversation she had with him. She did want him but she was never sure if she wanted him because of the obvious attraction or because she did have feelings for him. _

"_Good answer" he said. Then he was ghostly kissing her thighs, not enough contact. She squirmed to get more friction but he just let her stayed still. "Babe, I want you still"_

"_Noah, just please" she begged. She hardly begs when she get intimate with Finn. But with Noah, she almost always in needs to plead him to do something. "Stop teasing"_

"_I ain't teasing, babe" He hooked his fingers to waistband of her panties and slowly pull it down. She was naked and he's still in his boxers. "You're so beautiful"_

"_I'm naked" she blushed. "And you're not"_

"_Hmm" he smirked. He was examining her. "I like you like this, spread like an eagle" She blushed hard. He was crude; he was always been like that. "I also like how you blush when I say things like that" Then before she could respond. He kissed her in there; the part that she was vulnerable. She was moaning and he was groaning. "I also like how you're always fucking wet and ready for me, babe" He was doing everything he can to make her come and she was on the edge. The combination of his skilful fingers and his long tongue beneath her was everything she wanted and needed. "I fucking love how you taste" All those dirty words was enough for her to come and he obliged to drink all of her. Before she could recover from her orgasm, he kissed her hard letting her taste herself. Their tongues danced in unison. _

"_I need you now, Noah" she whispered. _

"_Your wish is my command" Then he removed his boxers and his erection sprang through it. Her eyes were wide it's as if she hadn't seen it. "Babe, I also like how you're always surprise when you see my cock" She blushed. _

"Hi" He stepped in her bedroom and places water on her bedside table. He kissed her fully on the lips. "You smell" She looked at him horrified.

"What? I smell?" she scrunches her nose and smelled herself letting the blanket that covered her breasts fall. He laughed. She quickly pulls the blanket and tied it up so it wouldn't fall again. "I don't smell, Noah" she scowled at him.

"You smell, babe" He was still laughing.

"What? I don't" she reluctantly smells herself again. "You're lying"

"Nope, I ain't babe" He kisses her again this time passionately and he bites her bottom lip, she gasped and he takes advantage of it and fully invades her mouth with tongue. They dominate each other, neither one wanting to let go. When he pulled out for air, her eyes were still closed. "I smell it, babe"

"You're very mean to me" she opened her eyes and huffed.

"Ain't mean babe, you smell like sex" He smirked. "And I love it" She smiled at him. He was genuine and he makes her laugh. He's neither Puck nor Noah, He's Noah Puckerman. He's someone whom she loves and cares for.

"That's an awful thing to say, Noah" she said trying not to smile. They sat in silence. He watched her intently as she was putting on her shirt and shorts. "Can you stop looking at me?" she giggled.

"I like the view" he shrugs. "Very sexy view"

"Thank you for the compliment, Noah" she chewed her bottom lip. "Noah, do you have any plans today?"

"Why? You gonna ask me out?" he smirked. He stands and walks over to where she was standing. "Stop biting your lip, Rach" she released her lip instantly. "You know what it does to me, my hot Jewish American princess" he brushes her cheeks with his knuckles.

"Noah-"she leaned towards his touch. "Thank you"

"For what?" He cups her face and looks at her then his lips begin to turn into a smirk. "For the awesome mind-blowing sex?" he laughed.

"I am mortified, Noah Puckerman" she laughed. "Do you think I'm some kind of sex maniac?"

"Uhmmm" she raises her eyebrows while he pretends to think. "Well you-"

"Stop talking" She covers her mouth with her lips.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled while he was deepens the kiss. They both broke the kiss in need of air. "So where's Finnessa?" he asked.

"Out" she looked at him through her long lashes. He tilts her chin and asked her through the look on his eyes. "Working, he'll be back later this evening, do you want to stay for a little while longer?"

"Don't need to ask, babe" he said. "whatcha' wanna do?"

"We could watch-"

"No Broadway shit"

"I haven't even offered you my-all-time favourite, Noah" she creased her eyebrows. "And besides, why not? Musicals are an amazing art."

"No Mama Mia, Funny Girl, Moulin Rouge, Rent, Wicked and shit, Rach" she gasped in horror but then she smiled because he knows what she likes.

"Fine" she was trying to hide her amusement but failed. "We could-"

"Bath time" he smirked and nod. "We still have loads of hours before shit Finnessa gets back" he

"But I don't even smell" she said, while Noah was taking his and her clothes off. "Noah!" she screamed when he lift her off the ground and hurried to the bathroom.

*I'm trying to write smut… stealth. HAHA! I mean I know I can. But you know, I love it when people are on their edges of their seats. Anyway, help me find a suitable title? Very much appreciated. And tell me if you want smut? Or just things like this. I aim to please ;)

*I know that you guys want Rachel to dump Finn or vice versa, but let's hold on to the angst maybe one more chapter? I mean it's really hard. I haven't contemplated on how the big revelation will begin and end. But I also wrote down a few possibilities. So hold on to me for a while? I promise you. Puckleberry all the way.

*and yes I agree with you guys, the cheating needs to stop.


End file.
